Stay
by StormCloud7395
Summary: Three times Elsa built up the courage to tell Anna her true feelings but every time she let the opportunity slip away. Will she get another chance or will Anna slip away forever? ELSANNA, Non Related, Oneshot, Based on Hurts song 'Stay'


Non related Elsanna story based on Hurts song 'Stay'**  
**

* * *

**My whole life waiting for the right time**

**To tell you how I feel.**

Three times Elsa built up the courage to tell Anna her true feelings but every time she let the opportunity slip away.

Anna was Elsa's complete polar opposite. The strawberry blonde was always happy and bursting with energy even while she was tripping over her own feet; she was loved and adored by everyone, and constantly surrounded by friends. While Elsa was anything but, used to growing up an introvert with zero friends she hid herself away from the world, often finding comfort alone in the library.

That was until during Year 7, when Anna wormed, rather forcibly into Elsa's life and her heart.

Elsa sat alone at a table her hands busily putting the finishing touches on her art project when a nervous voice made her jump

"Hi"

Elsa turned to see a very pretty girl, dressed in a green dress and her hair drawn back into twin pigtails. Elsa felt her throat go dry whether it was due to her anxiety or the beautifulness of the girl.

"Hi me?" Elsa replied.

The girl nodded giggling, "Yes silly, you. I was wondering if I could sit next to you."

"Oh, um. Sure." Elsa said nodding.

"Thanks, I'm Anna by the way." Holding out her hand, Elsa hesitantly took it. "Elsa"

"Nice to meet you Elsa, that's a very beautiful castle you've drawn." Anna chirped.

Elsa started to cover it up. "Honestly it's not that good."

"Nonsense. It's beautiful, why won't you show me it? I thought friends show each other stuff." Anna pleaded.

"Friends? I haven't had a real friend before" Elsa though then looked over at Anna realising she spoke aloud.

Anna, choosing to ignore Elsa's comment beamed. "Yup, from now on you're my new best friend; we'll hangout each and every day and do loads of fun stuff.".

'God she's cute and her bubbly attitude is infectious, I barely know he and she is already so nice.' Elsa though. "I'd like that Anna." Elsa replied.

They became close friends after that and soon Elsa realised she liked Anna more than that. But Elsa could never tell Anna her true feelings for risk of losing her as her only friend.

**Know I try to tell you that I need you.  
Here I am without you.  
I feel so lost but what can I do?  
'Cause I know this love seems real  
But I don't know how to feel.**

The first time Elsa let Anna go was on the last day of Primary School. After a whole year of being friends with the bubbly girl, Elsa had finally worked up the courage to tell Anna her true feelings.

She found Anna just in time as she was just about get into her parents car.

"Anna." Elsa called.

"Yeah Elsa?" Anna turned rather quickly, her voice high with; hopefulness, possibly?

"I… um… I just wanted to say that…" Elsa sighed and took a breath, she couldn't do it. "I hope you have a good vacation and I'll see you next year, maybe?"

Elsa could've sworn disappointment flashed across the strawberry blondes face as well as it being laced in her words. "Yeah me too Els, hopefully I'll see you next year too."

Elsa just nodded as Anna turned and got into her parents' car. Elsa watched the car drove off, tears streaking down her cheeks as the rain came bucketing down.

**We say goodbye in the pouring rain  
And I break down as you walk away.  
Stay, stay.  
'Cause all my life I've felt this way  
But I could never find the words to say  
Stay, stay.**

The girls friendship rekindled during High School but come Year 10 their friendly relationship had a turn for the worse when Anna got a boyfriend; Hans. The charming man with the auburn sideburns drove a wedge between the two friends to the point Elsa started to distance herself from Anna, going back to her old anti-social ways. She almost gave up on true happiness had Anna not found her in alone in the girl's bathroom, her wrist bleeding, begging her not to leave her. Anna assumed it was from the stress of school and Elsa guiltily went along with it. Not long after the incident Anna broke it off with Hans.

**Alright, everything is alright  
Since you came along  
And before you  
I had nowhere to run to  
Nothing to hold on to  
I came so close to giving it up.  
And I wonder if you know  
How it feels to let you go?**

The second time Anna slipped from Elsa's grasp it was the night of Prom. Elsa and Anna had repaired their friendship not long after Anna broke it off with Hans. Elsa had finally regained her courage; tonight she was going to tell Anna how she really felt. After the party Elsa searched all around for the red head. Eventually she did find her; she was being led to her car in the arms of Hans. Elsa turned and began to walk away quickly, her blood rushing in her ears, tears burning her eyes. A voice made her stop and turn.

"Elsa, wait up" Anna cried running up to the blonde "Well this is it. This may be the last time we see each other" Elsa just nodded trying to look anywhere but Anna's face.

"I wanted to say thankyou for being my best friend through school." Anna continued.

"Me too." Elsa replied. "Keep… Keep in touch. Okay?"

"Of course. I could never forget about you." Anna finished pulling Elsa into a hug.

Elsa buried her head in Anna's hair, she breathed heavily, inhaling what could be the last scent of the red head she could have; a mixture of fresh snow and strawberries.

A loud crash of thunder made the two pull apart, with one last glance at Elsa, Anna walked quickly to her car, away from the oncoming rain and away from Elsa.

"Goodbye Anna." Elsa croaked, her voice betraying her. The red head didn't hear her as she entered the car and drove away. And the rain, as if holding off until that moment came pouring down.

**You say goodbye in the pouring rain  
And I break down as you walk away.  
Stay, stay.  
'Cause all my life I've felt this way  
But I could never find the words to say  
Stay, stay.**

It had been half a year since the night of the Prom and half a year since Elsa had seen or even talked to Anna. Elsa had tried numerous times to call and text her all with the same results. Elsa was getting used to the idea that the strawberry blonde wanted nothing to do with her anymore. Moving on was hard, she moved into a single bedroom house away close to University and where no one could hear her suffering. Her wrist still stung from an anxiety attack she had the previous week. A knock on the door broke Elsa from her thoughts.

Elsa opened the door to a distraught and crying Anna. A mixture of feelings clenched Elsa's heart; concern, anger, happiness, confusion and a variety of others. Before Elsa could protest the red head launched herself at the blonde burying her head in her chest, rambling apologies and incoherent words.

"Shh, Anna, it's okay I got you." Elsa cooed, while stroking the crying girl's mane of hair. "C'mon let's go sit down."

Once they were comfortable; Elsa sitting down and Anna curled up in her lap, Anna spoke.

"I'm sorry Els for not keeping in touch. It was all Hans" she said, her voice lacing with poison at the end.

"What do you mean Anna?" Elsa questioned, she knew Anna to well to know that if she didn't ask about what happened the girl would curl in on herself.

"I thought he loved me and I loved him, but he was just using me to impress his family, his friends and even put a wedge between us." Anna sniffed.

'He succeeded with that part.' Elsa thought. 'He must have worked out I liked Anna more than a friend. That son of a bitch.'

"He had been getting quite controlling and aggressive recently." Anna continued. Elsa felt her draw clench. "He lost it this morning when I told him I found out where you were and was planning to come and see you. He admitted to everything, never loving me and forcing that wedge between us during high school." Anna broke off, her body heaving as a new wave of sobbing washed over her.

Elsa made her sit up, instantly knowing something was up. "What he do Anna?" The sobbing girl said nothing. "Dammit, Anna! What he do?

"He… He tried to force himself on me, saying I was his and his only and he was going to prove it." She answered, her voice small and terrified.

"I'll kill him, I'll kill that bastard." Elsa yelled, standing up and started to grab her keys and phone, a slim hand on her shoulder made her hesitate and turn around.

"No need Els. He's locked up, I managed to get away from him and call the police before anything happened." Anna gave a smile; it was forced but helped Elsa relax.

"I'm glad you're okay then, and back in my life Anna." Elsa admitted.

Anna's eyes dropped and she rubbed her back nervously. "Yeah… About that. Even before everything that happened today I was still going to leave Hans and um, I have plans to go to University and all that but it will be in Corona. Elsa felt her heart drop, she had just got Anna back and now she was losing her again.

Elsa spoke up, "When do you leave?"

"La-later tonight, I'm sorry it's may be a big jump to soon, Els but I realise now how much control over my life here Hans had. I need to get away from all of this."

'Even me?' Elsa thought, her heart clenching painfully.

"Then there is Hans' family, they kinda blame me for everything that's happened" Anna sighed.

"I understand, maybe stay for one last hot chocolate before you go? For… For old time's sake?"

"Sure Els I'd love that." Anna replied, a proper smile lit up her face.

Anna left not long after they finished their drinks, new tears running down her cheeks as she said good bye to her lifelong friend.

**So change your mind  
And say you're mine.  
Don't leave tonight  
Stay.**

As soon as Anna left Elsa chucked her empty mug against the wall, it shattered on impact. Again she had a chance to tell Anna how she felt and now it was too late, she was gone forever. Elsa knew Anna came to her for guidance; for what she should do and Elsa couldn't be the support Anna needed because she was too afraid of her feelings. Elsa felt worse than she had ever felt.

'Anna leaves for Corona tonight and you know she won't be coming back,' her conscience mocked her. 'You could have told her your feelings and begged her not to leave but you didn't. She's probably going to find someone else there who is prettier and nicer than you and won't be a coward. Now it's too late'

"Stop it!" yelled Elsa at the empty room, she took a deep breath and glanced at the clock. "Anna left ten minutes ago. If I hurry I can catch her." Elsa grabbed her phone and keys. "I won't lose you again Anna, I'm coming." She raced out the door closing it behind her and headed into the rain, hoping she wasn't to late.

**Say goodbye in the pouring rain  
And I break down as you walk away.  
Stay, stay.**

Elsa ran through the street, her bare feet slapping on the pavement as she raced after Anna, not caring about her damp hair or her drenched clothes, all that mattered was finding the strawberry blonde that was walking out of her life.

Elsa let out a sigh of relief when she finally came into view, walking slowly with her head down. Elsa literally slid to a stop in front of her.

"Elsa?" Anna yelped, jumping back in surprise but then she noticed Elsa's current state. "What are you doing here? You're going to catch Hypothermia."

"Anna I… I need to…" Elsa could feel anxiety start to clutch at her heart, until she heard the familiar song drift through the window of a nearby coffee shop. Elsa reached out a hand and stoked Anna's cheek while looking into her eyes she began to sing.

**'Cause all my life I've felt this way  
But I could never find the words to say  
Stay, stay.**

Elsa stepped back from Anna and stared at the ground. "Anna, I love you, Ok? Ever since Junior School I've had feelings for you but I could never say it. But now I can't let you just walk away. I need you Anna."

"Oh, Elsa." Elsa's heart clenched with the coming rejection and she looked up hesitantly. Anna continued. "I love you too; I just never thought you would have the same feelings for, someone like me. I mean you're smart and graceful while I'm so clumsy, I'm your complete opposite and I just…"

Whatever Anna was going to say was silenced by Elsa's lips. It was brief and clumsy due to them both smiling but it was passionate. Eventually they broke apart, no words needed to be said so they just danced the song that was still playing.

**Stay with me, stay with me,  
Stay with me, stay with me,  
Stay, stay, stay, stay with me.**

The song faded away and the dancing couple broke apart, they looked into each other's eyes affectionately.

"I love you Elsa." Anna cooed.

"I love you too Anna." Elsa replied.

"Come on love birds come cut the cake!" Kristoff shouted from across the ballroom, beside him Olaf and Sven were nodding in agreement.

"I still remember the night, three years ago, that became our song, the night you chased after me, quite literally I might add." Anna said ignoring the boys protest.

"That was always my song when it came to you. It always seemed to come to mind every time I let you go." Elsa responded, stoking Anna's cheek.

"Never again will it for that reason." Anna added leaning in for a kiss.

"Never" The blonde said as their lips meet.

Storm's voice snaps the two out of their moment "Come on guys there will be time for that later."

Elsa groaned and shot an icy glare at her brother as Anna pulled away and merely giggled

"Shall we?" Elsa asked a slight tone of annoyance in her voice, extending her arm out to Anna.

"We shall" Anna replied giddily, taking her wife's arm and was led over to their waiting friends and family.

**The End**

**Probably going to a second chapter showing Anna's side of the story**

**Let me know about your guys thoughts on the story. Thanks.**

**~Storm**


End file.
